Short Turk Stories
by LanesStories
Summary: A selection of short stories around the Turks. This will include all Turk's from FFVII before crisis ect. Each chapter will be a new mini story. Sit back and Enjoy - rated for language.
1. Gaming (Turks)

Tseng watched over Elena carefully, her face full of concentration. She was watching down her sniper scoop, waiting for a target. It was quiet but soft sounds of explosions could be heard. Tseng looked back down at his book, reading a little more, till he heard her fire. He looked up to see her still in the same position as she carefully breathed not moving the sniper rifle to much from the dead body on the floor.

The wutai man went back to his book, right now his book was more important then watching his Turk do what she was. He knew she wouldn't fail.

A few seconds later a few more rounds were shot off and Tseng looked up. Two more targets down, but he knew this could go on all night. There was times were he had to physical move her away to make her stop. It sounded crazy but in a way it wasn't.

The door behind Tseng opened and Rude wondered in and nodded to the man, watching Elena for a few seconds as she hit another target that ran around the corner. It looked like a familiar one to Tseng but he didn't really understand why Elena was doing this.

And then it was over. Tseng looked down for a second and heard the sniper rifle fire, he heard the voice of Reno, shouting. And Elena stood up, Play Station controller in her hand. Rude clapped as Reno pushed open the door to Tseng office.

"You camping bitch!"

Elena laughed as the score board came up on the screen.

"I win. Bitch!" Elena said back to the redhead who was holding the controller in his hand.

The two started arguing and Tseng sighed, closed his book and went to leave, but he paused at the door and looked back at the two arguing. "It's just a game, turn the playstations off and lets go to the pub." He said rubbing his temple as him and Rude left.

The Wutai Man sighed as he and Rude made the way to the 7th Heaven Bar, he was starting to wish he hadn't brought Elena a Play Station 3 for her birthday. As the two argued walking to the bar, as they arrived and ordered drinks it calmed down and the four relaxed. That was until Tifa delivered the drinks to the table, asking Reno and Elena if they heard about the new shooter game being released.

Tseng and Rude sighed as the two began to argue again over who was better.


	2. Gone Missing (TsengxElena)

**Rated T**

**Tseng x Elena **

It hurt Tseng to know that even after four years he was no closer to finding the person who kidnapped Elena. A simple mission, in and out, thats all it was. Four years ago today her PHS was dropped cover in blood, a black car skidded away. If he'd thought sooner he would of followed, he didn't realised she'd been kidnapped till it was too late. And every day from that moment he felt regret, worry and above all heart broken. He had failed her. He had failed himself.

The Wutai man closed his laptop down, he couldn't concentrate. Four years. The 96 hour window he had to find Elena came and went with no evidence surfacing. Back the he had all the Turks pulled into help. The only information they had on the group was that they were the against the group that the Turks were falling, the enemy of the enemy. The Turks had questioned everyone they could think off. The anti group gave up all the information quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. The group had the blonde. The car was dump with nothing more then blood splatter that linked to Elena. That was all. Which didn't help was the car was being torched when they found it. They lost all evidence. The trail in finding the blonde. They lost. Every Turk worked around the clock. But nothing ever came up. She was gone.

And now all he could do was wait, unknown if she was alive or dead. All the evidence they had pointed to her death, but he never thought she'd give up so easy. He just wanted something. A sign. Anything. After four long years, one thousand four hundred and sixty days, he had heard nothing from her. Complete and utterly nothing. There had been no sights. No trace. Her bank details never activated. Her home never returned too. All the signs pointed to her death. Every last one of them pointed too finding her dead. But he couldn't help but feel that she was alive. Without a body he didn't want to believe she was dead.

The Turks had to close the case, they had too. All they did was hit dead ends. One after another. Legend and Two Gun still did checks around different areas and nothing showed. Rude and Reno spent there holidays searching for Elena, as Tseng did. But nothing ever came from it. Tseng went two weeks at a time around the whole of Gaia. From Midgar to the desert North Corel. Tseng and Reno went for over a month and searching from Costa Del Sol to Rocket Town to Cosmo Canyon. Rude and Cissnei searched the Bone Village and the Sleeping Forest. Yet Elena had never been seen, no one knew her face from the photos. Tseng carried a photo of Elena with him at all time, no matter where he went for a mission, he'd ask around.

Tseng opened the bottom draw his desk. Taking out a folder. Not just any folder. As he opened it, a photo of Elena was the first thing he saw. The smile on the blonde's face made his stomach turn. He felt like he had failed her, more and more with every passing day. And looking at the photo, made him feel worse. But it was a smile that haunted him. Three weeks before everything kicked off, Elena and Tseng had attended Knives and Katana's wedding. The blonde had told Tseng how she felt about him, they danced the night away at the reception and for once Tseng felt relaxed. And thats when the last photo of Elena was taken. She had a big smile on her face her eyes were open showing her chocolate colour eyes. Her hair was fixed to one side like normal, but for once she wore earrings. A gold necklace around her neck that Tseng had brought for her a few months before Katana and Knives' wedding, on the blonde Turks birthday.

The Wutai man picked up the photo, looking at her face. How he wanted to see her in the flesh again. How he wanted to hold her like he got too for a few weeks before all these mess kicked off, till he lost the women he truly loved. Sighing he placed down the photo and closed the file on. Standing up he moved to the window in his office, looking out across Midgar. He wanted his Elena back. He wanted to know if she was safe, he wanted to know more then he knew possible. He missed her. And after four years. He knew he loved her. Tseng knew he loved Elena. And now, all he had to do was find her.


	3. Wedding Bells (RufusXOOC)

Tseng stood proudly in Rufus's office, the blonde president stood from his seat out stretching his arm, Tseng raised his own and shook the head of Shinra's hand. The two had been having odd arguments left right and centre the past few months, Rufus being his normal stubborn self. Tseng not taking his childlike behaviour had caused the director and president to class heads, but now, the two's meeting had put an end to the arguing. It seemed totally crazy to some on the outside that Tseng and Rufus had been arguing over a women. That was correct, over a women.

Rufus for many years had dated a beautiful doctor, who cared and loved him. But the two had had a silly argument and broke up. An argument that involved the fact Tseng was marrying Elena. Within minutes Rufus had moved on, dating a typical trophy wife, who didn't work, didn't care about him and all she wanted was money. And that's when the arguments began between Director and President. Tseng was angry that Rufus had 'traded-in' a women who loved him, for a women who just wanted money. Tseng had to constantly remind Rufus he was in the wrong, or that he had upset the doctor. Rufus was taken ill and his ex sat by his hospital bed and make sure he didn't pass away, but where was his actually girlfriend? Out spending Rufus money. Tseng knew that the President was only staying with the stick-thin blonde because it was for show. Not because he loved her. Rufus made a point of being stuck up and dating the women for just over a year. But now, now he was seeing sense again.

Rufus had dropped the 'trophy wife' the same day he'd left her he had gone to see the doctor, he had told her he loved her. He apologised to her, told her he loved her and left. He hadn't expected Lara to follow him, after a short period of time the doctor had appeared up in Rufus's office and told him she'd give him another chance, he had proposed then and there and the doctor had accepted.

Which lead back to now; a week had past and Tseng had found out, but he hadn't expected Rufus to ask him into the office and ask what he just had. Rufus had asked Tseng to be his best man. Tseng had been in Rufus's life since he was a young boy. And Tseng had raised him along with Veld, whilst his father was too busy worrying about his company, Rufus felt he needed to apologise to Tseng. He wouldn't want anyone else standing up with him. Rufus had been in the wrong, he knew that no matter how he looked at it. The President admitted he was in the wrong, thats all Tseng wanted to hear.

"So, will you?" Rufus asked; Tseng smiled proudly and nodded his head.

"For you sir, I shall."


End file.
